warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellyr-Charoi
Ellyr-Charoi is the great villa of the Éadaoin family within the High Elf kingdom of Ellyrion. It is noted that in the early afternoon, sunlight reflects from both gemstones set within its walls and the coloured glass that fills the high windows of its many azure-capped towers. Built around a central courtyard, the architecture was designed to render it as much a part of the landscape as the natural features that surround it. Its builders employed the natural topography in its design so that the villa appeared to have arisen naturally from its surroundings rather than from the artifice of craftsmen. Set amid a wide stand of trees, the villa is bounded on two sides by a pair of foaming white waterfalls that have their origin high on the eastern slopes of the Annulii Mountains. The water of both joins beyond the villa to a wide river that glitters on the horizon. An overgrown pathway leads from the gates of the villa to a sweeping bridge of arched timbres that curves over the rushing waters and follows the course all the way to Tor Elyr. Once, a portion of the waterfalls had been channelled down grooves fashioned into the sides of the Hippocrene Tower, the villa's tallest tower. From there, it fed the fountain at the centre of the Summer Courtyard, filling the cascading marble and bowls of silver. From the top of the Tower, where Lord Eldain Fleetmane dwells, one can hear everything going on in the Summer Courtyard below, long before they begin climbing the staircase that curled up the tower. Equerry's Hall Crossing the courtyard from the tower, and following the line of the walls to a tall door of carved ash with gold and silver banding carved into the form of horses, one will enter an airy vestibule of white stone, and emerge into the Equerry's Hall. This wide and dimly lit chamber is lined with trophies and wondrous painting depicting scenes of previous lords of the Éadaoin family at hunt. One such painting depicts a noble elf atop a steed of purest white, fighting a foul, mutated beast of the Annulii Mountains. A long table in the shape of an elongated oval fills the centre of the hall, where in times past the equerries of the noble house would carouse and sing and dance after a successful hunt. Hippocrene Tower The single chamber that makes up the tower's interior hosts the amenities of Ellyr-Charoi's lord and master. A fine bed, a walnut desk, a standing mirror, as well as a wardrobe containing a wide sartorial selection. Such items include a cream-coloured tunic, a gold-edged shirt with silver embroidery at the collar, leggings of soft buckskin and high riding boots of tan leather with a wide heel, a black belt with a golden buckle worked in the form of interlocking horse heads, a silver comb, ironcords for plaiting one's hair and circlet of polished ithilmar inset with a liquid sapphire. The room's surrounding bookshelves containing the works of great scholars, poets, dramatists and historians. Eight stone-framed windows set into the compass points of the tower's walls. Stables Ellyr-Charoi's stables were crafted from polished marble and roofed with clay tiles of stark blue, each stone rendered with intricate carvings and gold leaf representations of heroic steeds from family history. Camfered are the columns of the starwood doors open up to a central passageway that runs the length of the building, with twenty stalls to either side, thought it has been many years since each one had been filled. Ellyrian grain ensures the horses have strong bones, more powerful muscles, and can easily outrun a grass-fed horse. Troughs built into the eastern wall of the villa divert water from the streams on either side of Ellyr-Charoi. Each has a carved horse's mouth that channels icy water out of their trough and back into the stream. Source * : Defenders of Ulthuan (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 1 ** : Chapter 3 * : Sons of Ellyrion (novel) by Graham McNeill ** : Chapter 8 Category:Ellyrion Category:House Eadaoin Category:C Category:E